


疤

by QQQQQUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Taiwan is a part of china
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQQQQUE/pseuds/QQQQQUE
Summary: 七月时政。大陆禁止陆生赴台，所以林小姐来找“罪魁祸首”。ecfa不会停的。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	疤

“还以为你不会来了，请坐，”

报时的钟声响过了十二点，是午餐的时间了。王耀礼貌的为眼前人拉开凳子。

“晓梅。”

“你说的那禁止陆生赴台，怎么回事？”林晓梅看起来并不领情。她将包重重砸在桌上，长长的金属背链响得郎里郎当。

王耀却问了毫不相干的问题。

“台北的天气，最近怎样？”

“很不好，一直在下雨……所以到底为什么？”

“啊，反正也进不了行政系统。再说陆生在台又受歧视，就不让孩子们过去了。”

见王耀含糊其辞，林晓梅只是更加生气。“中国人在外国也受歧视，怎么不见你也禁掉？”

“那不一样。国外有最顶尖的大学，出国并不吃亏。”

这老狐狸同她打太极呢。林晓梅只能换一个话题。

“听说…你要停ECFA？”

“并不是没有这个打算，晓梅。 琼拉着我一个劲儿哭她烂在地里的水果呢。没人收。”

“那台湾的人便不是人，我——”

她好像又想到什么似的。海南自贸区国家大力支持，台海局势却越来越紧张。这个选择她并无权力横加指责。

“不要急，喝口水缓缓。”王耀将茶水递过，遭到对方的拒绝。

“一杯大号加冰可乐。”

王耀也不恼，用手指着自己的脖颈。“这是什么？”

林晓梅忽然记起自己忘了穿高领。她试图掩住，却被王耀大力拉开。

“F_R_E_E_D…”

林晓梅挣脱开来。

“freedom.你纹了身？”

“是的。”她强作气定神闲，“还纹了超大号的。要不要看看？”她挽起袖子，小臂上端到肩膀纹着细细的一道`人人生而平等，造物者赋予他们若干不可剥夺的权利，其中包括生命权、自由权和追求幸福的权利…'。

王耀纵是再有定力也坐不住了。他上前一步 却被妹妹撑开距离——

“别靠近我！”

她以往从没发现王耀如此高。大抵是因为从没如此近距离看过兄长，只认为亚洲人是高不到哪里去的。”

“琼斯找过你？”

“他天天找我。”林晓梅拍了拍不存在的灰，扬起头，“你不是不知道。”

王耀当然知道妹妹与琼斯本田亲近。已经有人认为他改姓琼斯了。

“你真的自愿？”

真的是自愿的吗？看他蓝眼睛下毫不掩饰的自私？

她恨透了那几个惺惺作态的人，需要他时无比殷勤，没用时又弃她如敝履，出了事逼她切割利益链条，这些她都忍了过来，她只是，她只是想——

想什么呢？

她也不知道。

“嘉龙呢，你把他关起来了？难为出了个有反抗精神的。”

“只是禁止他与柯克兰拿着枪见面，这也是你口中的囚禁？”

看着王耀眼里的怒火，她有说不出的舒适。她像求关注的小孩一样幼稚地顶嘴。

“你还修了集/中/营。”

“那是美记者编造的把戏，一张图片便可以把技校颠倒成集/中/营。”

“wh肺炎！”

“够了，闭上你的嘴！”

林晓梅从没被他这么吼过。她印象中的王耀从不生气，冷漠疏离，仿佛没什么犯忌。她于是挤出几滴眼泪盯紧王耀。

也许是眼泪的作用，他的语气软了下来。

“京常提到你。”

京是她最亲近的哥哥。秦离开一阵后，京变成了兄弟中的头领。那次她受了Dutch欺负，身上溅满了泥点回家，抹着眼泪便看到了京。京纯粹是个纨绔，提溜着金丝鸟笼晃晃悠悠就来问：

“谁打的你？”

那时她只是个打渔小岛，还没有卷入国际风云。她支吾半晌，只吐出“大赤”两字。

“大赤？得嘞！”

有人小声说，京爷，这好像是新兴的国家。

“那不还是蛮夷，怎能被欺负了去？”

于是他又捉着鸟笼一溜小跑回去。

隔天便收到了荷兰的道歉。

再后来京是清庭的首府。李鸿章从日本回来的消息传回时，王京正躺在床上处理恼人的公务。他被政斗折磨得心力憔悴，红色珞子顺着汗贴在脸上。于是传话的人只能凑近他的耳朵说：

“他们把台湾送出去了。”

很长一段时间都没有声音，直到王京狠狠打了李鸿章一巴掌，骂了一句妈的卖国贼，再急忙奔出去见妹妹最后一面。

他见到了。妹妹穿着典型的中式服装，戴着牡丹对他笑。

“哥，别担心。我会回来的。”于是那朵花再也没摘下。

（现在总有人问她为什么戴牡丹，她坚持说那是台湾本地产的，哪里是牡丹。问的人只能笑笑，说自己不懂园艺）

她与王耀还算见过几面，与王京自1895便不复相见。她印象中的兄长永远穿着清官服。

1945年苏兴冲冲地同她说，京老念叨她。她虽面上不说，心里却乐开了花。西康弟弟握住她的手咯咯笑，她却不知道那是最后一面。

听到京她脸上浮现了一丝笑，接着便是忽然的疼痛。她痛得捂着心脏蹲下。王耀想去扶她却被怒斥“滚”。

“哥，不好了！新发地那儿……你来见她？”

京瘦了很多。他不再提溜以前最爱的鸟儿了。他剪了短发，鼻上了眼镜平添几分斯文——王耀又逼他连夜处理公务吗？

“见她还不快把口罩戴上。”王京责备的看着王耀，后者帮忙整理他因匆忙而未压好的金属条。这画面灼伤了林晓梅的眼。

“你不是有话对晓梅说吗。”王耀推了王京一把，王京不情不愿的上前俯视着地上的人。

她热切的希望王京说些什么。哪怕他刚才深深地刺伤了她的心，哪怕他只谈谈台北的天气…她水着眼，流出真实的眼泪。

“明年北京有大事，小姐赏脸？”

等人走远了，林晓梅拒绝侍者打120的建议。她摸进洗手间，打开盘扣，心口的绷带早已被鲜血染红。这是心头被刻下“F”的后遗症。

“哥。”

她捂着心口痛哭。

“疼。”


End file.
